Junjou no Kanjou
by hitokiri-9125
Summary: This is acctually my old fic, except it's improved because of a flame. Kaoru fans, stay away. And thanks so much to lotus and hanna-chan! pls r&r!


Hello, this is hitokiri-9125. I would just like to say I got a FLAME! You know,   
  
peoples this is my first fic so be the least bit kind!  
  
This is what evil (the flamer wrote):  
  
Dammit! motherfucker this is sick! bullshit I tell you! how could you make thi a   
  
t/k fic its wrong shes dead let her die! and the war did not finish till kenshin   
  
was 18 and also you need more detail!  
  
Make it longer! theres no plot in this story whatsoever and this is a piece of   
  
crap. You might be able to save this fic by taking the chapters and making them   
  
more then 1 page long!  
  
A writing I don't care if this is your firsat fic or not always rights atleast 5   
  
pages!  
  
put detail into it? what was kaoru wearing!  
  
What is tomoe wearing!  
  
goddammit learn to write  
  
  
  
Ok, so maybe this isn't Shakespeare of J.K. Rowling but hey! Give me some   
  
credit. First of all:  
  
It's my first fic!  
  
Also:  
  
I happen to like Tomoe/Kenshin! If you don't like it, DON'T READ IT! Oh and   
  
another thing *bursts into laughter* wats wif e spelling!  
  
Last of all:  
  
NO NEED FOR ALL THIS DARN FLAMES! GEEZ!   
  
And I'd really like to thank my friend Hanna Engles for helping me out.  
  
Reviews wanted, flamers beware. sigh I KNOW this has no plot. So? Its got   
  
nothing to do wif you lil kaoru fans has it. I'm jus writing this fic cos I want   
  
to. And this is MY version of the reply to the review. I no Its not polite but   
  
who cares…. IT was pretty rude too.   
  
SO WHAT CRAP DO YOU WANT ME TO WRITE! IF YOU DON'T BLOODY LIKE THIS IS IT MY   
  
PROBLEM? I JUST WRITE WAT I WANT TO! I WRITE FOR FUN NOT TO MAKE YOU HAPPY! IF   
  
YOU WANT GO WRITE ONE YOURSELF! AND WHAT KIND OF DESCRIPTIONS DO YOU WANT ME TO   
  
WRITE? I WATCHED IT ON TV A LONG TIME AGO AND MY COLLECTION IS MISSING A DAMN   
  
LOAD OF BOOKS AND EVEN THEN THERES NO COLOUR. WHAT DO YOU EXPECT ME TO DO: BUY   
  
THE VCD FOR REFERENCE? AND WHAT DO YOU EXPECT ME TO WRITE: WHERE THEY GOT THEIR   
  
CLOTHES FROM? HOW THEY TIE THEIR HAIR? WHAT KIND OF COMB THEY USE? HOW'M I GONNA   
  
KNOW THAT!   
  
Oh well and since I page isn't enough… I'm adding it altogether and adding a lot   
  
of descriptions, if it makes it happy…  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: Neither Tomoe nor Battousai belong to me *sobsob* I want Battousai…  
  
Tomoe walked into the room where Battousai was sleeping. She smiled, then took   
  
off her shawl (I don't know what the heck it is but I read somewhere that it was   
  
a shawl) and placed it on Battousai's lap. In a flash he drew his sword, nearly   
  
killing her. Seeing who it was, he calmed down and sheathed his sword.   
  
"You'd better leave soon, or I'll kill you one day." He said softly.  
  
"No. I'm going to stay here for a while. A sword needs a sheathe. You're   
  
dangerous like a sword, and you need a sheathe to control you."  
  
"I know the answer to your question." He smiled. "I'll never kill you. Never."  
  
As he thought of what he had said then, tears trickled down his cheeks. She was   
  
the only woman he had ever loved, and he had killed her. He had broken his   
  
promise to her. Guilt overwhelmed him as he held her closer to him, closer, and   
  
cried. If only she had left when he told her to. And yet… considering all that   
  
time they had spent together… Tears slipped down his cheek and fell on hers.   
  
'I can't allow him to do this' Tomoe thought, feeling her life slipping away. 'I   
  
have to live. I don't care. It hurts me so much to see him like this, and it's   
  
all my fault. Akira wanted me to be happy because he loved me. Now I love   
  
Battousai and I want him to be happy too. And seeing the way he is right now…   
  
no. I can't die. I want to live. I want to live the rest of my life with him. I   
  
must.' She could see… a light at the end of a dark tunnel. 'NO! I CAN'T DIE. I   
  
CAN'T LEAVE HIM ALL ALONE IN THAT WORLD I TOLD HIM A SWORD NEEDED A SHEATHE.   
  
WHAT I DIDN'T REALIZE WAS THAT A SHEATHE NEEDED A SWORD TOO! I CAN'T… THE MOST   
  
I'LL DO IS TO STAY HERE. I WON'T GO TOWARDS THAT LIGHT NO MATTER WHAT!' She saw   
  
Akira. He stretched a hand out towards her, smiling, Looking behind, she saw   
  
Battousai's face. Tears streamed down his cheeks as he called her.   
  
"I'm sorry, Akira. I can't leave him yet. Not now. Not ever." She turned away   
  
and took a step towards Battousai.   
  
"I'll never, ever leave you. Ever." She ran towards him, crying, running as fast   
  
as she could, then felt life in her once again. As a spirit she had been so   
  
free, without any worries, without having to drag a heavy body around. She   
  
coughed. Battousai looked down at her. Held her tighter. Then, regaining his   
  
senses, carried her and ran as fast as he could towards the nearest doctor. She   
  
looked up at his tear-stained face, and smiled, wiping the tears off his bloody   
  
face.   
  
"Are you… alright?" she whispered softly. He didn't answer. They reached the   
  
doctor and soon he had stopped the blood from flowing out.   
  
"Never do anything so stupid again." he said. "I don't want to lose you"  
  
" I'm never killing again. I almost killed you the last time and If I kill   
  
anyone again I know how their loved ones would feel and it's painful to lose   
  
someone you love. Instead, I'll find a way to protect you without killing   
  
anyone."  
  
Tomoe looked up and smiled. "I'm just happy I stopped you. So… have you made any   
  
plans? Today Shishio Makoto is taking over you as hitokiri and now everyone   
  
knows that you are the one who killed so many. Furthermore, you've quit. We   
  
can't stay here."  
  
" I guess… but where can we go then?" Kenshin mused. "Maybe let's just wander   
  
around until we find somewhere to stay." Kenshin suggested. "We'll travel all   
  
over Japan… together."  
  
"Why not?" Tomoe smiled at him. "Where shall we go first?"   
  
" Let fate decide." He replied. "You've been smiling so much lately. More than   
  
I've ever seen you smile." Kenshin observed.  
  
"Only because I'm with you." She smiled "So… when are we going?" Tomoe asked  
  
"Tomorrow." Kenshin replied. Together they went to bed, (In case you ppl are   
  
thinking I don't mean TOGETHER.) both dreaming about what the new day would   
  
bring them.   
  
*I'm gonna have to alter the ages and plot a lot here*  
  
After traveling for a year, they had reached Chiba. Seeing how big the place   
  
was, Tomoe and Kenshin decided to split up and find a place to stay for the   
  
night. Kenshin wandered along the street, until he saw a man trying to kill a   
  
girl in a blue kimono. She carried a wooden sword, and was trying to fight him   
  
off. (I can't remember what happened anymore but this is supposed to be Gohei   
  
trying to kill Kaoru.) He ran, and swept the girl off her feet, so that the   
  
man's sword sliced the air.  
  
"YOU LITTLE BRAT!" The man screamed. Kenshin took out his sakabatou and defeated   
  
the man almost instantly with his swift movements.   
  
"Thanks. I'm Kamiya Kaoru. What about you?" Her voice trailed off suddenly as   
  
she fainted suddenly.   
  
"Kamiya, huh?" He walked along the street, and then saw a dojo with Kamiya on   
  
it. "Must be her home," he thought, and carried her in. He placed her on the   
  
floor and sat there, thinking. 'Should I go look for Tomoe now? Or should I wait   
  
for this girl to wake up?' Just then, Kaoru woke up. She froze in fear, then   
  
looked around the room discreetly.   
  
"You're awake." He said.   
  
"Did you save me?" She asked, looking at the cute boy flirtatiously. "Thanks"   
  
she said shyly. "And well… what's your name? I've never seen you in town before…   
  
Where are you from?"   
  
Nonchalantly, he replied "I'm Himura Kenshin, and I'm from Kyoto. I'm a Rurouni,   
  
though. I was just looking for a place to stay in for the night."   
  
"Why don't you stay here? It's the least I can do to thank you for saving me."   
  
She smiled at him.  
  
"Then if you don't mind, can I go look for my erm…friend?" He asked.   
  
"Sure!" was the enthusiastic reply.  
  
'She's got blue eyes,' he thought. 'Really nice blue eyes. Still, Tomoe's eyes,   
  
which are red, reminds me of my vow not to kill ever again. And she doesn't look   
  
that old…'  
  
Kenshin ran out and combed the streets, looking for Tomoe. Finally, he found   
  
her. "I've found a place for us to stay." he panted.  
  
"Great!" Tomoe smiled. "I was just going to give up." They hugged each other   
  
tightly, then, hand in hand, strolled towards the dojo.   
  
"Erm… Tomoe?" Kenshin said uneasily. "I told her you were my friend. I'm only   
  
15, and it's a bit too young to be married for one year."   
  
"It's alright" Tomoe assured him. Together they walked into the dojo.   
  
"Erm… Kaoru dono, this is my friend, Yukishiro Tomoe." Tomoe smiled, then bowed   
  
slightly.   
  
"Thanks for letting us stay here." She said. Kaoru looked at her. She was   
  
certainly beautiful, slim and graceful, with long raven hair and red eyes. She   
  
wore a white kimono (sorry again, I really don't know about what girls wear I   
  
only know they wear kimonos… pls tell me more ok?)   
  
'As long as she's just Kenshin's friend, I have a chance…' Kaoru thought.   
  
Yahiko burst into the room. (erm sorry AGAIN cos Yahiko in my story is Kaoru's   
  
brother. *thinks* Kamiya Yahiko… Ergh) "Where were you, busu!" Yahiko asked.  
  
"Don't call me busu, Yahiko-chan." Kaoru mocked. "oh and the two of you can stay   
  
in this room." She said politely.   
  
R&R, no flames please. I'll think of the next chapter soon k? 


End file.
